percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 12: The Tempest
I made twenty long arms with giant fist at the end of them and attacked the giant. While the giant was being attacked by my water arms Boyd was attacking him with a tetsubo. The giant was holding his ground pretty well but I wasn't going to let him win. "The Tempest ha!, I will call you that name when I tell your father this story", the giant said. "I will make you pay for what you did to her. I will drag you through the pits of Tartarus with my bare hands and rip you into pieces!", I shouted to the giant. I lowered my hovering water so I can lay Emiley down and put her somewhere safe. "You boy, you smell like Ares", the giant said to Boyd. "I am Boyd Raith son of Ares", Boyd shouted. "Your father and I have a score to settle. We never got see who will be the better lord of war, I guess I can settle it with you", Mimas said. Before he could attack Boyd, I turned the water into a 40 ft. long trident and launched it at his chest. The trident landed in his chest and the tips poked out his back. "Grab Emiley and run", I told Boyd. I ran and grabbed the shell before he could reform, while we were running he reformed and threw a tree in front of us. "WHOAH!", Boyd and I shouted. "We cant beat him without a god", Boyd said. The giant was coming closer and I didn't see any other choice so I pulled Stream Surge out and it became a sword. "Here goes nothing", I said and summoned a bolt of lightning to my sword and shot it at the giant. He fell back and I dropped to the ground exhausted. "Bo..y. Boyd prey to Ares for h..el help". Before Boyd could do it Mimas swung his axe at him and Boyd barely dodged and received a deep cut on his side. Mimas rose his axe over Emiley to finish off his kill. "Leo I hope this jacket works", I dove over Emiley's body to take the hit. When the axe made contact with my back the blade broke but I could feel the pain from the impact. "What?", the giant said confusedly. I could see Boyd praying to his dad and when he was finish he rose up. "Nothing, come on dad", Boyd said. "Ares knows not to interfere with me!", the giant said. A flaming arrow shot passed us at amazing speed and hit the giant at his lower torso. When the arrow made contact it burst into flames and engulfed the giant. "Now Boyd finish him!", I shouted. Boyd turned his tetsubo into a spear. Boyd ran at full speed and stabbed the giant at the same spot the arrow hit. "No! No! No!", the giant said and his body turned into charcoal and it fell apart. "Good job Boyd", I said then I blacked out. Tower Of The Gods ch 13: Brother vs Brother! Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page